Forum:Alcina McCormick
Category:Villains Processing Name: Alcina McCormick Codename: Veda Powers: The power to cast spells on people her specialty is to cast curses on them and drain their powers for a short amount of time to defeat her opponet History: Alcina was born on April 13, 1979 in Washington D.C. It was friday the thriteenth and her family was very supersticious and when her mother was giving birth to her she didn't want to give birth to her becasue of it being friday the thriteenth. After Alcina was born her mother died because of holding the birth to long it made her die of losing blood. Her father blamed her for her mother's death and he abused her. She ran away for a little bit so she could stop being abused. She went to Egypt knowing that her father wouldn"t find her there. She went exploring into a pyramid to steal some stuff so she could survive. When she was stealing items a king cobra came behind her and bit her. It kept biting her and she started to die but then a person came and used his power to heal on her so she could survive. The person was a mutant named Adam and he taught her how to use powers. After awhile he couln"t use his powers anymore whenever she was around him. He tried to kill her knowing that he could die if he was around her anymore. So he used his power and made a king cobra come after her. But it was too late she knew how to use her power so much and turned the king cobra on him and it killed him. She went back to the United States at the age of seventeen and went back home. When her father died after being murdered by his own daughter when she was at the house she ran away and she lived with the X-Men for a couple of years. After finding about her true powers could conquer the world and seeing that she wasn't able to use them freely she ran away and lived in New York City. She moved away from there when she was nineteen and she made her first nemesis against the X-Men and all heroes of the world. When she was twenty-three she got a job being a lab technologist in Miami, Florida and made her own super villain costume. She then became known as Veda. She has been a supervillain ever since. But when she was twenty-eight she fell in love with someone (his name is Joshua Miller and he is a superhero) and she is trying to find a way where she can still keep being the bad guy and still have a realationship. Appearence: On a normal day she is usually wearing a tank top and jeans. She has shoulder length auburn hair and has blue eyes. She has cream colored skin and wears earrings sometimes. Her supervillain outfit is all black and then her mask has red and black in it. Personality: She can be very sarcastic at times and she can trick any gy into doing what she wants them to do and she can be nice but only to the guy she loves. Weakness: Her weakness is losing her love to the good side and she is hoping that he will be a supervillain with her and take over the world. But another one is being bitten by a king cobra it paralizes her powers and she can be defeated. But it will paralyze her powers for a short amount of time and it will not kill her. Likes: She likes to defeat the superheroes and she likes to read books Dislikes: She abosolutely dislikes people getting in her way and people that say that she will never win This is Alcina on a normal day This is Veda when she is battling a superhero 1. I'm referring to the name Miss Evil. In short, you can either change it or not have the char. 2.Scarlet witch is a mutant with the power of probability manipulation and reality warping, not actual magic. Again, change or you cannot have the char. 3.You haven't addressed the other issues I have pointed out. ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 07:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Her name is lame as possible, plz change. The story makes little to no sense. And her powers are OP. Not to mention, being a mutant doesn't give you power over magic ~ ~ ~ ~ Lotto 06:06, June 8, 2012 (UTC)